Gil Grissom's Daughter
by KTHadlock
Summary: What happens when Gil Grissom has a daughter and the Lab and the Team finds out. And what happens. when Sara finds out. Major GSR
1. Grissom's scerct life

Hey ya'll this is just a story that just popped into my head

Hey ya'll this is just a story that just popped into my head. This is a story of what happened is everyone in the Lab finds out that Grissom has a kid and it's not Sara's.

I am just putting this out there that I do not own CSI but I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this story.

No one in the lab knew the reason why their boss Gil Grissom hated cases with kids. Gil Grissom hated cases with kids for one reason and one reason only he had a 14 year old daughter. Of course no one in the lab knew this. His daughter Katey was her name lived with her mother his ex-wife which no one in the lab knew about. Gil and his ex-wife didn't see eye to eye ever, but at least the were civil towards echother for the sake of their daughter. Kate was born November 20, 1993. Gil Grissom was married to Grace Andrews (his ex-wife) August 10, 1993.

Now it was November 18, 2008 and Gil Grissom was flying to see his daughter for her 15th birthday. When Grissom announced that he was taking 2 weeks off everyone thought he was going to look for Sara. Now Gil Grissom sitting in first class on a plane that was heading towards San Francisco.

Gil Grissom walked off the plane with a smile on his face he only came here ounce a year. Gil rented a nice black Denali with tan interior. He drove the 20 minute drive to his ex-wife's house to see his daughter. Gil Grissom parked in front of the white house on 330 Maple drive. He walked up the brick path and knocked at the door.

The door opened and their he came face to face with the one person he never thought he would see…Sara" Grissom said with a socked look on his face." What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" asked Sara. Just then a girl with reddish brown hair, blue eyes, came running down the hallway "Daddy!" and she ran straight at Grissom and through her arms around his neck, Grissom just looked at Sara when he said "Hey butterfly! I missed you. How have you been? Any boys that I need to get rid of?" "Daddy I'm goanna be 15 soon I can date it's not like I'm 2. Duh!" Said Kate with a huge smile on her face showing her braces off.

Just then a women with red hair came walking down the hall "Gil, I didn't know you were getting here so early, I want you to meet a very good friend of mine Sara Sidle." "I know we've meet before, Sara here used to work for me, isn't that right Sara?" "Yeah that's right; I and Gil were very close." "Well let's go inside Gil your probley tired and you probley want a cup of coffee." And she stepped aside to allow everyone to come inside.

Hey ya'll I hope you liked it so far. I'm going to update soon now that I'm out of school. Reviews are greatly appreciated I hope you like this story the only characters that I own are Kate, and Grace. I hope to update by tomorrow. Talk to ya'll real soon. Luvs: Kate1408


	2. The suprise for Sara

Hey ya'll I'm glad everyone liked it. Now I hope ya'll will like this next chapter.

Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Grace Andrews, and Katey Grissom all walked into the living room. Gil Grissom sat down he was silent waiting for some one to say something. "Dad, when are you leaving again?" Katey finally asked. "Um well butterfly I'm leaving on the 29th if that's o.k. with you?" Grissom asked. "Yes! You're staying longer this year. I can't wait till you meet my boyfriend George!" "You're what?" asked Grissom shocked. "Daddy I do have a boyfriend and you got to have a wife?"

Sara who was staring off into space until that moment looked up at Grissom she had tears in her eyes. "Sara…." "Don't" she chocked out she then walked into the kitchen a few moments later out walked Grace and she looked pissed. "Katey could you go to your room and pick it up so it's clean for your party…now" And Katey knew the look on her mothers face that she should probley do hat she was told to do.

"What the hell did you say to Sara she's in tears in the kitchen! She's been really down lately she just left her fiancé; she doesn't need you on her back! So you need to just leave her alone!" "For your information Grace I didn't say anything to Sara and 2 Sara did not leave me we are still engaged she just needed to leave Las Vegas! Now if you don't mind I need to go talk to my fiancé! So move!" said Grissom his temper finally getting the best of him.

Grissom walked into the kitchen and saw Sara sitting at the kitchen table her head in her hands crying. "Sara… hey what's wrong honey? Talk to me Sar." "I'm such a bad person I'm supposed to be your fiancé for crying out loud how I could just leave you. You must hate me…" Sara said while sobbing into Grissom's chest. "Sar. Honey I could never hate you, and you could never be a bad person Sara never and I will always love you..." And he pulled her into a tight embrace as she cried

Later after a 20 more minutes of crying Sara finally fell asleep and Grissom carried her up the stairs and put her in the guest bed. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her up kissed the crown of her head and left the room. Their as he left he bumped into Katey "Hey dad can I ask you a question? Are you and Sara engaged?" "Uh Yes Katey we are but rught now Sara and I are just taking some time off." "O.K. do you wanna see my room we re-did it last summer?" "Sure!"

Katey led Grissom down the hall towards her room, She opened the door Katey room had navy blue walls, and hard wood floors. Their was a queen size bed with blue silk sheets and their were butterfly's on the walls she had a desk with a lap top on it and a book shelve with a lot of thick text book. "So what do you think dad?" asked Katey. "It's beautiful, just like you." And he kissed he head.

So what do ya'll think press the little button and leave a review I hope to update soon? Just as long as I have time between studying for my regents. I hope to update by tomorrow. Luvs Kate1408


	3. Grissom's Question

Hey ya'll thanxs for helping me out by reviewin I just wanted to let ya'll know that this chapter is alittle bit of GSR angst, but anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter

Hey ya'll thanxs for helping me out by reviewin I just wanted to let ya'll know that this chapter is alittle bit of GSR angst, but anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.

The next morning Sar woke up in bed the last thing she rememberd was crying on Grissom's sholder. She got up and showerd and got dressed. She put on sweat pants, and a black tank top. Sara walked down the hall and she was just getting ready to go down the stairs when she ran into Grissom. "Good Morning Sara, Grace wanted me to come and see if you wanted breafest, do you?" asked Grissom avoiding eye contact. "Yes I would now I need to go see YOUR ex wife Grace to see if I could get some breafest. Good-bye Grissom." Sara said with her anger flaring.

Sara walked down the stairs and walked into the kitichen with Grissom following right behind her "Sara…" "Save it Grissom I don't wanna talk to right now." And she sat down and Grissom walked out and saw Katey watching TV " Hey butterfly what are you watching?" "Oh hi dad I'm watching CSI Miami. Its so good Ryan Wolf is so HOT!" "Oh they make a show about CSI's? What do you wanna do when you grow up?" asked Grissom. "Oh… um… I wanna…um be a… CSI… just like you." Katey mumbled. "Really?" "Yeah." Katey smiled "You know what Butterfly? I think you would make a great CSI." Thanks dad, I love you." "I love you to butterfly."

It was lunch time when Grissom finally found Sara her and Grace were in the kitchen making salad when grissom walked in "Grace could I speak to you please?" "Sure. What do you need?" " I was wondering maybe for thanksgiving I could take Katey back to Vegas?" "Gil I don't think that that's a good idea, Kate is just fine right here you see her on her birthday what else do you need?" Grace asked. "I want to take my daughter back to Vegas for a few days Grace and I'm going to." Grissom said trying to keep his temper in check but it wasn't working. "No you will not! I'll call my laywer and make it so you can't!" and Grace walked out of the room and back into the kitchen.

Grissom finaly calmed himself down and decided to go talk to Katey. "Knock knock Katey can I talk to you?" "Sure Dad what's up?" "Um well I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me during your thanksgiving break? But if you don't want to that's o.k. too." He started rambling "Dad stop. I woukd love to come stay with you that would be so awesome! When can we leave?" "Soon I hope o.k.?" And Grissom got up and left. He walked into his room and got on his computer and looked up a the best laywer is frissco. He called them up and asked them to help him get his daughter.

Hey ya'll I know that I said that this was gonna be GSR angst but I decided to make it angst against Grissom and Grace. I'm gonna make more drama over the custody battle over Katey. I hope ya'll stick with me through the end. Now I would really like it if you would leve me a review good or bad.


	4. Coming Home

Hey ya'll I just wanted to let ya'll know that this is going to be a good chapter, It is going to have the custody battle and some good GSR

Hey ya'll I just wanted to let ya'll know that this is going to be a good chapter, It is going to have the custody battle and some good GSR

Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle waked down the hall way towards the courtroom "Sara before we go in can I ask you a question?" Grissom asked. "Sure." Sara smiled she had to admit she still was and always will be in love with Gil Grissom. "Sara… I really miss you \ but honey please come home no matter if we win or loose today I am and always will be in love with you." And he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles "Yes always yes and I love you too!" and she kissed him

Grissom and his lawyer Nick Phillip sat on one side and Grace and her lawyer Tessa Desman sat on the other side. "Mr. Grissom, Ms. Andrews you are here to decide the placement of your daughter Katey Lauren Grissom, Mr. Grissom why do you want your daughter to live with you?" asked Judge Todd Hadlock. " Well Mr. Hadlock I want Katey to come live with me because I feel she would get more structure in her life her grades are bad and getting worse and she has no extra curricular activities either I believe that in Vegas she would have a chance at a better life then here in San Francisco." Said Grissom. With a grin on his face. "Now Ms. Andrews why would it be good for Katey to stay here with you?" "Well Grace would be good for Katey to stay here because for 2 reasons only 1 she has friends here and 2 i'm here mother and she should be with me."

After 20 minutes the judge came back into threw room and sat down and said "After a lot of thinking I believe that in the best interest of the child Katey Lauren Grissom that custody should be given to… Gil Grissom and be permitted to move to Las Vegas." And he got up and left. Grissom jumped up and hugged Sara and shook the hand of his lawyer. He looked at Sara and said "We won Honey we won." And he kissed her. To his surprise and hers Sara kissed back and when the kiss broke Sara said "When can I come home?"

The next day Grissom and Sara were loading the Sara's Denali up with all of Katey's things while Katey said good-bye to her mom. Sara closed the hatch and said "Are you ready to go home Gil?" and she smiled. "Oh I was born ready honey, marry me?" "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" and she kissed him passionately. Gil opened the hatch opened his suitcase and pulled out the ring, "I got this the day after you left it came in the mail" he opened the little black box and showed the most beautiful diamond ring. "Oh y god its perfect." said Sara as Grissom slipped it on her finger.

Grissom walked back into the house and went into the kitchen and their he say Katey and Grace sitting at the table talking. "Katey are you ready to go?" "Yeah! Bye Mom, Love ya!"Said Katey running out of the house and jumping into the car with Sara. "Grace she will miss you I'll let her call you and you'll see her soon, Good-bye." And Grissom turned and walked out the door and got into the car. And they new family drove away back towards Vegas.

After about 30 minutes of silence Katey asked her dad "Hey dad where are we gonna stay cause last time I was at your house I slept in your bed a\while you were on the couch. So where am I gonna stay?" Katey asked. "Katey, your dad and I as you know are together and we moved into a bigger house a couple months ago, so we have a guest bedroom which will be turned into your bedroom it even has it's own bathroom." Said Sara "Awesome thanks dad thanks Sara!" Katey said and she put in her ear phones for her ipod in. "Sara I want to thank you, for being their for me over the past few days, and I really just wanna say that I love you" Said Grissom taking Sara's hand in his and bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. "Eww dad I'm still in the car you know!" said Katey from the backseat making a face. "Sorry." Said and Grissom both just looked at echo her and smiled.

It was 6 o'clock and they were still 2 hours away from Vegas when the stopped at a Bob Evans for dinner. They were seated at a booth and their waitress came over and said "Hey ya'll my name's Cindy and I'm gonna be your waitress so what can I get you to drink?" after they gave their orders Katey asked "Hey dad? Do I get to go to the lab with you this time?" "Ah butterfly why would you want to do that?" asked Grissom getting nervous Sara getting the signal that Grissom had no clue what to do so Sara spoke up "Katey I think you can go to the lab I'll take you their in a few days. o.k." "O.k. Sara." And Katey went back to eating her dinner her brown curly hair falling into her face hiding Grissom blue eyes.

After everyone finished their dinner they got back into the car so they could make it home Grissom didn't have to back to work until the next night so he could get Kateys room ready for her. When Grissom came home their were lights on inside the house but he didn't notice it until they entered the house and their standing in the kitchen was Captin Jim Brass of LVPD and Grissom best friend. "Hey Gil! I just brought Hank back home but I thought you were gonna be back later. Sara! Your home!" Said Brass just then Katey came in from the garage "Wow Dad this place is huge! So where's my room? Dad who's that?" Katey asked finaly noticing Brass.

Brass was in scock Sara didn't have a daughter and nither did Gil but the kid looked just like them tall like Sara brown, curly hair like Sara She had Grissom's blue eyes and she even had that smirk of his that drove Brass nuts. "Katey I want you to meet one of Sara and I's friends Captin Jim Brass. Jim this is my daughter Katey shes going to be staying with me from now on. "It's very nice to meet you Katey. So Gil is she yours or Sara's or yours together?" Jim asked smirking "No Jim Katey is mine she used ti live with her mom my ex wife in San Francisco but now shes going to be living with me and Sara from now on. But no one else knows so don't tell them yet o.k.?" Grissom asked Brass "Yeah you got it. Now I gotta go goodnight everyone." And Brass picked up his keys and walked out the door. Grissom looked over at Sara and Katey they were asleep Katey was on Sara's lap Grissom picked Katey up and carried her up the stairs and put her in the guest bed then he went back and picked Sara up and carried her up and took her to the master bedroom took off her pants and put on a pair of his sweat pants and took off her shirt and put on one of her Havard shirsts on her. Then he went and locked the front and back doors and turned off all the lights patted Hank on the head and walked upstairs and climed into bed. Their he fell into a deep sleep.

Hey ya'll I hope you enjoyed this chapter now that schools done I can update more. Now please leave a review I would really like to know what you think of my story I'll talk to ya'll later Luvs- Kate1408.


	5. Redecorating

Hey ya'll I just wanted to say thanks to TiaRat, Mel, caro-gsr, Alicia, Sara Abigail, GSRCSILVR25, Sara and Gabriella

Hey ya'll I just wanted to say thanks to TiaRat, Mel, caro-gsr, Alicia, Sara Abigail, GSRCSILVR25, Sara and Gabriella. Thank you to all of them now I'm taking Tiarat's advice and I'm going to try to make it a lot longer chapters. Now I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.

Sara woke up the next morning she turned over and saw Grissom still asleep and she began to think 'Why didn't Gil tell me he was married, why didn't he tell me about Katey! Why did he lie to me and everyone in the lab?' Sara decided to get up and get ready for the day. Sara got up and walked into the bathroom and locked the door, she turned the shower on the hottest setting and stepped under and just stood their she could feel the water burning her skin. Finally after the water turned cold Sara stepped out she walked over to her cloths that were on the toilet seat she put on her favorite pair of shorts and she put on a white tank top. Next she put her hair up in a sloppy bun and unlocked the door and saw that Grissom was still asleep.

Sara then walked down stairs into the kitchen she saw Hank still asleep in his doggy bed. Sara walked over to the fridge and opened it and took out the milk and then she walked over to the cabinet and took out the cheerios and made herself some breakfast. While Sara ate her breakfast the same thoughts went through her head 'Why did Gil lie to me?' By the time Sara was done with her breakfast she heard movement from upstairs she thought it was Gil but she was wrong Katey came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Katey was wearing a pair of pink silk shorts and matching shirt. "Good-morning Sara." Said Katey "morning" replied Sara then they heard someone coming down the stairs and in walked grissom he had on sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

Grissom walked into the kitchen and their he saw his faience and his daughter sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen and he walked over and patted Hank on the head then he kissed Katey on the head and went to kiss Sara but she turned her head and got off the bar stool and went over to Hank and mumbled something about taking Hank for a walk. Sara slipped on a pair of running shoes and her and Hank ran out the door they didn't stop running until they were 6 blocks away where they were at the local park Sara collapsed on a park bench.

Back at the townhouse Grissom and Katey both had a confused look on her face while staring at the door. "Dad what's wrong with Sara?" "I don't know Katey. Hey lets figure out what you wanna do with your room. They headed upstairs towards the room where Katey was staying. The guest room was big but not as big as the master bedroom. The walls were white and it had dark hardwood floors Katey ahd a walkin closet and she had her own bathroom. Katey had her laptop on the end table all that was in the room was a bed and a chair it was really blank. "Let's go shopping when Sara get's back, O.k?" asked Grissom "KK dad." And Grissom walked back into his bedroom to get nto the shower he showered and changed into tan pants and a red polo. He walked back into the living room and saw that Sara wasn't back yet from her run. Katey got out of the shower and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a green tank top with black flats.

Sara finally decided that she needed to go back Sara got off the bench and walked back to the house with hank by her side. When Sara entered the hose Grissom and Katey were sitting on the living room couch watching some show about butterflies. Grissom turned around and saw that Sara was back and got off the couch and said "Sara do you wanna go with me and Katey to get some furniture and paint for her room?" asked Grissom. "um sure you don't know what girls like" said Sara smiling trying to joke she needed to show that nothing was wrong. Sara walked upstairs to change again, this time she put on skinny jeans and a black top. Sara walked back and down the stairs and Grissom and Katey were waiting by the door. They walked out and got into the car.

Grissom pulled up into a Ashley's Furniture store (**A/N** **I don't know if the have on in Vegas but in my story there is) **They walked in to the store and walked into the back and Katey looked around and found a white headbored that she liked and it had a matching desk, endtables, vanity, and chest Katey told her dad and Sara that she liked it and wanted it. Grissom paid for it and they allowed them to take it home since it was being discontinued so they allowed them to take those pecies on the floor to take them home today. When the new family got home and the delivery men unloded and set up the room.

Now the guest bedroom had all the furniture in it when Grissom asked "Katey what color do you want your room?" "um I want it to be green." Said Katey So Grissom and Katey went to the hardware store and got 2 gallons of green paint when they got back Grissom went to the master bedroom while Katey went to her room and got on the computer to check her mail.

When Grissom entered the bedroom he saw Sara on the bed with her back to him and at first he thought she was asleep but then he heard a sob. "Sara honey?" said Grissom walking into the room closing the door. He walked over and crouched down infront of Sara and asked "Sara what's wrong?" "You don't care about me anymore cause you got Katey now so you stopped loving me" Sara said inbetween sobs. "Sara honey I love you and always will how could you think that? Did something happen?" asked Grissom. "You won't want me now cause its not just me any more…" then A loud scream came through the whole house.

I know a major cliff hanger but don't worry I'm gonna update soon just as long as I get some reviews good or bad. Luvs-Kate1408


	6. Katey's Drama

Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

Grissom and Sara both got up off the bed and ran to Katey's room. Grissom ran through the door and Katey was sitting at her desk looking at her computer with tears running down her checks Grissom ran over to her and asked "Katey are you okay?" Katey turned her chair and looked at her dad and said "Do I look okay?!" and she ran into the bathroom and slamed and locked the door shut. Sara walked over to Grissom and said "Come with me." Sara led him downstairs and together they sat on the couch. "You have to give her space, and I need to tell you something, um I'm pregnant." Grissom just stared at her and then he started to smile "Your pregnant?!" asked Grissom Sara just nodded. Grissom kissed her right their. "Sara I love you so much and I;m so happy." Sara just smiled, then she said "We all need to be a family. The 3 soon to be 4 of us need to be a family." Grissom just nodded and said "I agree." Then Sara said "I'm gonna go talk to Katey, o.k.? You stay here I'll be back." And Sara went up the stairs.

Sara went into Katey's room and went and knocked onto the door to the bathroom "Katey? It's just me Sara, can I come in or can you come out?" Sara listened and then the door opened and she saw Katey with tears running down her checks. "Katey, what's wrong? You can tell me." Said Sara. "Um…my boyfriend Justin well ex-boyfriend broke up with me by email…when I went to check it he said he didn't love me anymore and that he loved someone else and he dumped me." Katey started to cry again then Sara led her over to the bed and they sat down. "Hey did you know that I've had worse happen, when I was 15 my ex-boyfriend started seeing my best-friend at the same time he was seeing me then he broke up with me to go out with another girl." Katey laughed and sara said "See I got a laugh out of you, now even though it hurts now eventually you'll meet someone new and you'll be even better." Katey smilied and said "thanks Sara.

Sara and Katey walked down the stairs and into the living where Grissom was doing a crossword puzzle he looked up and smilied. "Hey how about we go get the paint for your room?" Katey nodded and Grissom just looked at Sara with question and Sara just shock her head no. and went to get her shoes on. On the way to the hardware shore Grissom was driving and Sara was in the passenger seat and Katey was in the back. "Dad can we please turn it to something other then classical music?" asked Katey "Yeah Gil lets listen to some good music.. this is good music but lets listen to something else." "As long as it's not something Greg listens to, okay?" said Grissom.

"Who's Greg?" asked Katey "Someone your dad works with and I used to work with he's got a weird taste in music." Said Sara as she switched it to another station. " Hey when do I get to meet the people you work with?" "Umm….look were here." Said Grissom parking the car, and turning off the ignition. Around 20 minutes later they came back out of the store Grissom with paint in hand. On the way home Katey asked Grissom again "When do I get to meat the people you work with?" "Katey.. um the people I work with, um they don't know about you." "What!? Why don't they know about me?" asked Katey. "Well it um never came up." As soon as they pulled into the driveway Katey ran into the house and up to her room and locking herself into it again for the second time that day. Grissom went and followed her and knocked on the door "Butterfly, please come out so I can explain. Please?" all Grissom got was a loud thup on the door like Katey had thrown a shoe on the door. "Go Away!" shouted Katey Grissom just sat down next to the door and waited. Sara came in and knocked on the door and said "Katey, Your dad's not that smart, why don't you come on out and we'll talk about it okay?" asked Sara in a gentle voice.

GSRGSRGSRGSRSGRSGRGSRGSRSGRGSRGSRSGRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Hey sorry for the short chapter but I have a regants exam in two days and then I'm going on vacation for a week so I had to write this I'm gonna type while I'm gone but I wont' have internet so I'll post them when I get back. I hope you do enjoy what I did write of this chapter. Hope you leave a review good or bad. Luv-Kate1408


	7. The Team Part 1

Hey ya'll thank you so much for the reviews. I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. First I had summer school I took another class, then after that my computer broke down then after my rents finally got that fixed we went on Vacation. Now that I'm back I want to update all of my stories. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.

Now I just wanted to say I do not own any of the CSI charcters the only ones that I own are Katey, and Grace Andrews there are more to come but not yet

Next I just wanted to say that this story line idea is something that I thought of all on my own.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSGRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSGSR

Katey again for the second time that day opened the door for Sara she had tears running down her face Grissom tried to go near her but instead Katey stepped backwards away from him. "Katey can we please talk?" asked Grissom "Only if Sara stays here." Said Katey looking up at Sara, who then looked over to Grissom with a look that said 'I'm good' "O.k. Katey Sara can stay." Katey and Sara walked over and Sat on the bed and Grissom sat in the computer chair.

"Katey, I love you there are reason's why I didn't tell anyone about you, they are for your own safety." Said Grissom. "I don't care you always tell me the people you work with are like your family if their your family wouldn't you tell them that you had a daughter?" asked Katey. "Yes but Katey in my job there are people who would live to get back at me by hurting the people I love it's happened to me ounce and I don't want it to ever happen again, that's why I don't want you getting hurt because of me, because if something happened to you because of me I'd be so sad, because I love you." Katey looked at her dad for a moment then she got up and hugged him. Afterwards Katey asked "Who was the other person who got hurt?" Sara looked at Katey and Said "Me, I was abducted and left in the desert but your dad found me." Grissom then said "Katey? How would you like to go to work with me tonight? I could introduce to the team." "Yeah! But can Sara go with me?" Grissom and Sara locked eyes and Grissom was about to say something when Sara said "Sure I'll go." She smiled at Katey.

Katey started to get ready for her trip to the lab Grissom and Sara went to the master bedroom. "Sara are you sure that you want to go to the lab?" asked Grissom. "Gil I'm sure if were gonna get married I can't hide here forever their my friends and family, I need to see them again." Said Sara giving him a reassuring smile. Sara went to get changed and ready.

Katey decided to were her jean skirt and a blue polo shirt and a pair of black flats, she put on her make-up and decided to curl her hair. Katey walked down to the living room to wait for her dad and Sara. Grissom dressed in his normal attire for work he had on black pants and a green shirt with black dress shoes. Sara was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a red shirt with a brown leather jacket, with a pair of sneakers.

When Sara and Grissom entered the living room Katey was their waiting Sara and Katey got into Grissom's little blue car. They drove when they entered the lab an hour before shift they walked up to Judy who smiled to see Sara and Grissom. Grissom told Judy not to tell anyone that Sara was here and Sara and Katey got a visitor's pass Judy didn't even ask about Katey.

Katey and Sara and Grissom walked down the hall and into Grissom's office. Katey asked her Dad when she got to meet the team. "You can go to the break-room and wait for the team to show up, we can play alittle joke on them." Said Grissom. Katey nodded and walked out the door and down the hall way the way her dad said to go. When she reached the break-room no one was their so she sat down on the couch and pulled out her ipod out of her jacket pocket and listened to her music. About 2 songs later 3 people walked into the room. Katey turned off her ipod and looked up their was a women with redish blonde hair she must be Cathrine Willows her dad had told her all the names of the team. Then their was a guy with brown hair, that was Nick Stokes, then the other guy had brown and blonde hair and was really young that would be Greg Sanders.

None of them really noticed Katey until she coughed then they looked up and looked at her. Then Cathrine asked "Um who are you?" "I'm Katey." Then Nick said "What are you doing here?" "I'm visiting my dad." The 3 CSI's looked at echoter and were about to ask another question when Grissom came in and said "O.K. no new cases tonight, and Katey, can you go to my office now?" "O.k. Dad." And Katey got up and walked down the hall. Grissom looked back at the team and said meet me in my office in 5 minutes and went over to the coffee machine and poured 2 cups of coffee and then walked to his office then Cathrine, Nick, and Greg got up and followed Grissom.

Grissom entered the office and saw Sara sitting on his desk and Katey sitting in his chair. "Get ready, cause they'll be here in 3,2,1.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Hey ya'll hope you liked the chapter.. please read and review and the more reviews I have the faster I'll update. Luvs-Kate1408


	8. The Team Part 2

Hey ya'll,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I have been very busy with school starting up again and all the drama that goes along with it…;-) but anyway now that I'm steeled back into a routine I hope to update more

Chapter 8

The teams all looked at each other and were thinking the same thing 'Grissom has a kid!' Catharine was the one who was most shocked 'Why did Grissom never tell me that he had a kid? I'm his best friend!' Catherine got up and followed Grissom's path to his office then Nick, Warrick, and Greg followed.

When they reached Grissom's office Catherine knocked on the door and they heard "Come in" they slowly made their way into the office. When they were in they didn't see a lot because the office was dark except for the light on Grissom's desk. "Gil, what is going on here?" asked Catharine. "I think I can explain that." Said a female voice that was coming near the door. The lights then clicked on and the team saw Sara!

"Sara!" was heard throughout the room "Hey…" was all Sara could say "o.k. I can explain everything of everyone sits down and listens." Said Gissom. The team all took a seat on the couch while Sara and Katey took up the chairs near Grissom's desk. "O.k. as you all can see Sara is back and back for good. Now this beautiful girl right here is my daughter as you all can see she is 15 and she is now going to be living with me for awhile so be nice… now Katey's mother Grace is my ex-wife and she lives in San Francisco and we were married for around 1 year after that she left me and kept Katey and I was able to visit as was she allowed to visit me. So I would like to introduce you to my Daughter Katey, Katey this is my team cathraine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, and Greg Sanders. Everyone said "Hi"

Then Grissom said "o.k. assignments time, Cathraine you and Greg have a B&E and Nick you and Warrick have a homicide and I have paperwork and a tour to do so go to work." As they left everyone waved to Katey. "Wow dad your team is so cool! I can't wait to see the rest of the lab!" said Katey her smile growing bigger and bigger with every word. "Now just remember to be nice to all the people in the lab when I take you and remember call me Dad a lot." Said Grissom. "O.k. dad!" said Katey.

As Grissom, Sara, and Katey exited the they saw the stares that the lab rats were giving them. First Grissom took Katey and Sara to the Morgue because Grissom needed to get a file and Katey did want to see everything in the lab. "Hey Doc.!" Said Grissom coming through the doors. "Grissom. Well who are you?" asked Doc looking at Katey. "Hi I'm Katey Grissom….Whats your name?" asked Katey. "Well a Grissom ah? Hi I'm doc Robbins I'm the coroner for the night shift." "Hi Mr. Robbins." Said Katey shaking Doc's hand. "Hi Katey." Said Doc.

Hey ya'll I hope ya'll enjoyed the new chapter I hope to really update soon but I can't promise anything…I'm a teenager duh! LOL anyway please give me some feedback I would like to hear what you think of my story the good or bad! Luvs-Kate1408


	9. Talking

Hey ya'll I'm back and back into my writing I have been trying to keep my grades up and now I have a

93% average so now I'm on Christmas break and I can write and update all of my stories. So I have been

Working on all of my stories and they are all in notebooks so I can type them then post them. Thank you

to all of those who have stuck with the story. ~Luvs-Kate1508~

_As Grissom, Sara, and Katey exited the they saw the stares that the lab rats were giving them. _

_First Grissom took Katey and Sara to the Morgue because Grissom needed to get a file and Katey did _

_want to see everything in the lab. "Hey Doc.!" Said Grissom coming through the doors. "Grissom. Well _

_who are you?" asked Doc looking at Katey. "Hi I'm Katey Grissom….Whats your name?" asked Katey. _

"_Well a Grissom ah? Hi I'm doc Robbins I'm the coroner for the night shift." "Hi Mr. Robbins." Said Katey _

_shaking Doc's hand. "Hi Katey." Said Doc._

"So Gil, what's the story with this?" said Doc knoding his hear towards Katey who was talking to

Sara about what she had seen of the lab so far. "Shes my daughter and I want to spend some time with

her and she wanted to see the lab so I brought her and now I'm giving her the tour and letting everyone

get to know her." Said Grissom casting a look towards Sara and Katey. "Well good luck to you Gil I know

that your going to get the rumor mill swinging. And Gil went over to Katey and Sara so they could

continue their tour.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

**The Team's Reaction**

On the way to the B&E Cathrine and Greg were talking about Grissom's little surprise

"Cathrine did you know about Grisom's daughter?" asked Greg looking over to the Cathrine in the

drivers seat "no I didn't out of all the years I have known Gil he never ounce mentioned that he had

an ex-wife or that he had a daughter, but after all that I have told him over the years he never ounce

mentioned any of those things and now I can tell you this hes going to get one hell of an ear full when

I see him again." Said Cathriene ending her rant. Greg deciding her didn't want to make Cathrine turn

her anger out on him decided to drop the subject and ride in silence.


	10. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry that I havn't updated in along time its just my life has been very bad at the moment, firstly my comuter died and my parents wouldn't buy me a new one but they did fix the od one but when we got it back all fixe I didn't have any word so I couldn't write but I finally found the word CD so now I'm back up andrunning just as long as I still have my compter, because my parents are threating to take away my computer now because my Chemisty grade is't to good but I'm working on getting it back higher. I'm so sorry that I havn't updated in a long time but I'm back :) just give me a day or two to get my stories typed and then I'll post them. Thank you soo much for being pactience!!

~Katey2011~ 


	11. GoodBye CSI

Hello everyone I'm sorry to say that I just can't continue any of my CSI stories I have to admit ever since Grissom left that I just can't continue to watch the show and I just don't know where to go with any of my other stories so if you would like to continue this story or any of my other CSI stories, to please leave me a review and let me know. Again I am so sorry to all of my readers but I feel that I just can't continue to write about something that I have no passion about.

Love,

Katey2011


End file.
